Nada más en el corazón
by Scarlettmoon17
Summary: Rain, una prostituta reflexiona sobre su vida, una vida llena de soledad y miseria personal. [OC] Este fanfic participa en el Reto 21 "Here comes the OC" del foro "La Torre Stark"


**DISCLAIMER: El personaje aquí desarrollado es de MI propiedad inspirado en el universo X-men**

 **Este fanfic participa en el Reto 21 "Here comes the OC" del foro "La Torre Stark"**

* * *

 **Nada más en el corazón**

 **"** _Otra noche más"_

Ya se ha ocultado el sol y es hora de salir a trabajar pues ya no tienes dinero para tu vicio y los robos deben cesar por un rato o te van a capturar.

Sales de bañarte, abres tu armario y sacas uno de los vestidos más cortos con los que cuenta tu repertorio, te lidias entre los colores y te decides por un azul marino.

Te acercas a tu tocador y empiezas tu larga rutina de maquillaje, con correctores escondes las bolsas que opacan tus hermosos e inusuales ojos color zafiro que la depresión y los estupefacientes han dejado en ti.

Rizas tus pestañas, pintas tus párpados, delineas tus ojos, coloreas tus labios todo con colores cargados para que se haga notar tu rostro en la noche.

 _"_ _Sales rumbo al trabajo"_

Y caminas por las calles oscuras del vecindario, no temes que te hagan algo pues a pesar de todo tienes poderes, eres mutante y puedes acabar con más de tres pandilleros que quieran gozar pero sin pagar.

Te preguntas qué será mejor, ir al club o quedarte en la esquina de siempre, recuerdas qué día de la semana es y prefieres ir al club porque sabes que habrá más gente y los pies te dolerán menos.

Redireccionas tus pasos y el ambiente de fiesta y excesos empieza a inundar tus sentidos, a sentirse en el ambiente, la zona roja de sexo, drogas y alcohol está a escasos metros de ti, allí es donde te desenvuelves, allí es donde trabajas.

 _"_ _Ha llegado la reina"_

Saludas a tus compañeras de trabajo, porque ni siquiera se consideran amigas y te diriges a los camerinos, allí terminas de arreglarte y darte los últimos retoques, la encargada se sorprende de verte ahí pues faltaste toda la semana y pensó que ya no ibas a regresar

–Las calles también dejan su dinero, la 18 y la 24 en especial– dices con la cabeza echada hacia atrás y una sonrisa que intenta ser juguetona

–Ok, prepárate. Sales en 10 minutos.

–Bien–. Diez minutos se te hacen eternos porque tu mente divaga ¿Pero cómo te maquillas si tu mente no está aquí? Lo haces mecánicamente, como un autómata.

Hora del show, cambiaste el vestido por algo mucho más ajustado y más provocador, por unos tacones altos y unas hermosas alas de ángel para salir al escenario.

Bailas como nunca, mueves tu cadera y te deslizas por el tubo como toda una profesional, tienes a los hombres gritando y aullando por más, por algo de piedad y que te dejes tocar, tú sonríes, guiñas el ojo y sólo te agachas a la altura del piso para recibir el dinero

–Sólo en privado mi amor, en el show sólo se puede ver pero no tocar– lanzas un beso y regresas al escenario bailando y haciendo que todos te pidan más. Algunas de las otras chicas hablan tras de ti, celosas de lo llamativo que es tu espectáculo pero ellas qué pueden saber, tú no escogiste este estilo de vida.

La noche terminó y en pocas horas se asomará el sol, sacaste buen dinero por hoy y regresas a casa a pie, sin tacones y agotada. Discutiste con Judith que te reclamó por robarle a sus clientes a lo que le dijiste que no era tu culpa saber complacer mejor en la cama que ella.

" _Mujer callejera"_

El cielo truena indicando que va a llover, tú sin problemas podrías abrir el cielo e impedirlo pero no quieres hacerlo, por el contrario te quieres mojar y dejas a la naturaleza actuar. Tienes ganas de llorar, de vagar por ahí y perderte con la lluvia bañándote porque tu corazón se removió y no sabes por qué.

Otra noche sola, otra noche más, sin un alma en pena en la calle, sin un amigo con quién hablar, sola en este país con la prostitución como sustento y las drogas como compañeras, y alzas el rostro y te mojas con la lluvia dándote cuenta que no hay nada más amargo que las lágrimas de noche recordando lo complicado que ha sido vivir para ti.

Abandonada desde el nacimiento en un orfanato religioso, criada bajo un estricto yugo donde jamás existieron las princesas ni las rosas sólo los Santos y la Virgen para rezar porque te adoptaran pero eso nunca pasó.

Luego llegó el incidente en el jardín, aquel donde te aterraste tanto que pensaste que te iban a matar pues convocar una lluvia luego de una rabieta no era algo muy común pero todo pasó "bien" únicamente te encerraron a orar para que Dios te ayudara y no pudiste más, en tu vida no habían Dioses, Santos o Vírgenes que te pudieran curar, nadie que te quisiera adoptar ni alguien que te pudiera ayudar por ello decidiste escapar.

Desde allí te volviste hija de las calles, vendiendo tu cuerpo por módicas cantidades dependiendo el trabajo por hacer, llegando al país ilegalmente el frío se volvió tu cobija y el mundo su casa sin un lugar a donde ir ni a donde llegar.

¿Qué pasa por tu cabeza, Rain? Rain... Ni un nombre decente puedes tener.

" _Entre jeringas y dolor"_

Quitas la liga y te relajas sobre la pared sacando la aguja de tu brazo que por el momento arde y luego te hace sentir bien, sonríes como tonta recordando que en tu corazón ya no hay nada, que las rosas se marchitaron y las princesas se suicidaron dejándola sin alguna clase de perdón.

Sonríes como tonta disfrutando del éxtasis que la droga ya empieza a hacer en ti, te da paz y tranquilidad, algo que en la Tierra real jamás obtendrás.

Sonríes porque las heridas no duelen más, ni las interiores ni exteriores, las nuevas que decides hacerte.

Sonríes porque ya no hay nada por qué preocuparse.

Sonríes porque ya no hay nada más en el corazón.


End file.
